


Peaches

by CrazyBunnylady, FaeryBlue



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Baby Error, Blood, Bondage, Collars, First Love, Forced Relationship, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Love Triangle, Monster Heat, Other, Possesive Sans, Sansy, Slavery, Snasy, Stalking, Swapfell, Tsundere, Underfell, Underfell Sans, Undertale AU, Yandere, blueberry, can we do that?, error, papy is good babu, probably gonna fuck with more tags later, so many bois, soul mates, underfell papy, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBunnylady/pseuds/CrazyBunnylady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeryBlue/pseuds/FaeryBlue
Summary: Following the release of the Monsters from the Underground, Fell city is plunged into turmoil and on going chaos. You find yourself trapped in a city amongst the growing tensions from both its monster and human inhabitants.Everything would be so much better if you could just leave this damned place..But a chance encounter one night would change your life, forever..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo-Yooo~ So this is going to be the draft for a collab story with CrazyBunnyLady. I thought I would post this here to see if anyone would be interested in reading more! ^^
> 
> ** Title is subject to change, this is just a rough draft XD**  
> Enjoy!

 

The night air was still, you could hear the dim hum of a street lamp as it flickered casting eerie shadows on the surrounding buildings. Nights in this part of Fell city were usually quiet, many Monsters who couldn’t fight would find themselves pray to human hunters if they dared to go out after dark. Which meant, human or monster, only the most dangerous and vicious dared to walked these darkened streets.

Going out unarmed after dark in Fell city for many, was a death sentence. Ever since the monsters had come up from the Underground, this city became shit. After the war was over and all the dust had cleared, the Humans and Monsters with heavy causalities on either side had come to a stalemate.

And so a line was drawn up through Fell City, one side for Humans and the other for all those creatures from the Underground.

To anyone living outside this city, it might almost seem fascinating, to visit a place that had at one time just been a pretty bustling city—now with a dark line drawn through every road, every building—like a careless child with a dark pen scribbling recklessly on a piece of paper.

Everyone suffered from this separation, none more so than the Monsters. Even though they had reached their original goal—freedom from the oppressive Underground. They had found that the Surface world was hardly any kinder. And over time, many Monsters left hoping to find refuge in cities elsewhere.

But the population that still remained in Fell city, were said to be of the most tenacious spirit. They had some driving force, something that kept them here. Perhaps they really did believe that one day the fighting would stop. Or perhaps they hung on in fear that they would once again be cast into the darkness of the Underground they had fought so long to escape.

And despite your misgivings about the Monsters, you could hardly blame them for that..

This city was cursed. You were sure of it.

You never wanted to lead this life.. your parents raised you to have a kind heart, a heart full of Hope and Determination. But.. such fairytales of happy endings where everything ended up in roses were just that..Fiction. You took up the training to become a hunter, a sentry to guard the streets of Fell city, and to keep Monsters from crossing that ink black line..

After all, it was either them or you.

 

 

 

...

You could see the target’s head in the crosshairs of your scope. It’s unatural color, seemed to glow in the flickering light of the street. _A_ _monster_. He was standing still, as if he were waiting for something. It would be easy to hit him from this distance. Yet your finger hovered above the trigger hesitating. Then the silent figure turned. 

He was _staring_ straight at you. You blinked, as a wave of panic went through your heart. Had he seen you?

No, no way he could have from this distance. But, he was gone. _Vanished_.

“What the hell—?”

“ **BOO**.” A deep voice whispered in your ear. You stood frozen, you could feel your heart actually cease to beat a moment.

Whoever. _Whatever_ was behind you, was close. So close that you could feel the vibration of his low voice in your ear. Something brushed your hair, sending another chill up your spine.

 _Too_ _close_. Which meant only one thing..

You were dead meat.

You wonder if now is a good enough time to start praying.

A pair of large hands grip your shoulders and force you to spin around. You were now looking into the glowing red glare of a very pissed off skeleton.

He grinned wide revealing his knifelike teeth, that glistened a bright white—all but one. An especially sharp looking gold fang hung in the corner of his grin.

 _A_ _gold_ _tooth_?

And.What was he doing to you? Your body felt heavy beneath his death grip on your shoulders. You try in vain to pull away from him, but he only grips tighter each time you do.

You could feel your heart stutter in your chest.Just what the hell kind of magic was this guy using? 

”Let me go.”

He squeezed tighter. 

“ **Let you go? The person who was ‘bout to shoot me?”**

He chuckled without a hint of humor in his voice. His eyes just continued to  _burn_ into yours viciously.

“.. **Not a chance.” He growled.**

 _Oh_ _god_. _I’m_ _dead_ , _I’m_ _SO_ _dead_.

He licked his lipless mouth, exposing a long red tongue that..glowed?

 _He’s_ _gonna_ _eat_ _me_. _Oh_ _god_. _Oh_ _god_. _Oh_ _god_.

Your eyes looked around desperately—your gun lay several feet away. It’d be impossible to reach it from here. Not that you could move your arms anyway, when this monster had them practically pinned to your sides.

“ **I’m supposed to be hunting humans like you..but y’know..”** he trailed off thoughtfully.

The monster stood there a long moment silently. His red lights just looking at you. But it was more than that, it was like he was appraising a steak before devouring it. The snarl he was wearing had become smug. His eyes made you oddly self conscious, not exactly the feeling you expected to have in a situation like this.

Then he grinned even wider.

“ **Listen doll, how ‘bout we forget the whole me being a monster thing, and you being a human for a little bit?”**

You hadn’t expected him to say anything like that. In fact, you were honestly surprised you were still alive right now.

“W-What?” Your voice cracked slightly, when he moved just a little closer.

“ **I’m** **_sayin_** ” He growled, suddenly the two boney hands were on your ass, pushing you into him.

“ **We should be spendin’ tonight getting more _acquainted_ —“ **He flexed his  boney fingers, with a wicked gleam in his red eyes.

A monster could terrify you. A monster could eat you whole if they wanted, or just simply kill you. But _nobody_ , not even a monster could _EVER_ touch you like that. And here this bastard was, making a fool of you. Anger and disgust welled up inside you.

“Fuck You!” Your knee instinctively went up, as you put all your strength into pushing against the huge monster.

“ **SONUVABITCH!!!”** The skeleton roared now on his knees, clutching his groin.

_Not so funny now, huh motherfucker?_

You turned to run, after casting him another glare.

 _Fuck_ _you_ , _you_ _creepy_ _bastard_.

“ **You’re** **gonna** **wish** **you** **hadn’t** **done** **that**.” He spat after you.

_Run. He still has your gun. Run for your life, don’t you fucking stop until you reach the other side of town._

You hear someone chuckling. A deep voice that seems to grow louder the further you run. You make a sharp left, running down a narrow alleyway. It’s a dead end. And what’s worse, walking out of a cloud of red smoke, the bastard continued to laugh his head off. Like this was the fucking funniest thing ever. Terrified, and heart beating a mile a minute, you back away into the street. Where now? You look back towards the alleyway.

_He’s —gone again?!_

You continue to run down the street, you can still hear that fucker laughing. He appears in front of you this time, and you almost crash right into him. Coughing you try to clear that red smoke from your eyes.

_How is he doing this—??_

“ **You getting tired?”**

You grit your teeth, and ignore the burning in your lungs, you weave around him down the street. He’s gone again. Then, appearing beside you several paces ahead as you continue to run.

“ **Jeez, just give up already, huh?”**

Your legs finally give out, and you topple over the sidewalk. Expecting the sting of the dark asphalt on our face, you are surprised to be floating— _no_ , not floating. A pair of red lights are staring down at your face. That creepy bastard is holding you up. That sweet red smoke fills your lungs, and it makes your head feel dizzy.

“Why..why didn’t you let me fall?” Your words are mumbled.

“ **Cause’ I didn’t want to.”** He smiled with that wicked gleam again. But his voice was a bit softer this time.

 _My_ _head_ _feels_ _like_ _it’s_ _floating_ _away_..

“Why don’t you just kill me already.. ?”

” **Cause’ I don’t want to..”**

You close your eyes, but you still can feel his red lights on your face.

“Why?”

“ **I toldja I’d make you regret what you did to me..”**

 

....

Red knew that he should kill you. After all, here you were, a human, all alone in the Monster side of the city. Your unconscious form in his arms made a curious fluttering feeling go through his soul. It was his first time being close to a human like _this_.

Any other time, it ended with screaming and bloodshed. Red shuddered, thinking of your blood staining his hands a bright red. Something about it made that warm feeling disappear.. No, he _couldn’t_ kill you. At least not now..

Yet he hated himself, because he couldn’t.

Should he leave you there, passed out on the street? Simply walk away and leave you to whatever fate any monster that happened upon you decided? _No_. Again, his soul shuddered. 

Red stood beside his bed, watching your chest rise and fall silently for a time. Somehow, despite all odds, and against his nature—a human—a hunter was here in his house. You looked so small, so fragile, and despite the fear from earlier, your face now looked peaceful in sleep.

” **Guess this’ll be our little secret, huh?”**

“Be who’s secret Bro?” 

Red froze at the sound of his brother’s voice. Blue stood in the doorway of his bedroom rubbing his eyes sleepily.

” **N** - **Nothing**.” Red growled, but Blue had already caught sight of the sleeping human in his brother’s bed.

”OH-MY-GOD!” Blue’s eyes lit up, all hint of sleep gone.

“ **Shush!** **You’re** **gonna** **wake** **up** **everybody!** ” Red hissed with a finger to his mouth.

Blue clapped a hand over his mouth, and plopped on the edge of the bed.

” **Listen** **to** **me.** **You** **gotta** **promise** , **not** **a** **word** **of** **this** **to** **Wings** , **Py** ’ **or** **Dust** , ‘ **Kay**?”

Blue nodded excitedly “Where did you find the human?”

Red shrugged. “ **Downtown**.” It wasn’t exactly a lie.

Blue leaned over peering down at your sleeping face.

”Are you gonna keep the human here? Huh ? _Huh_?”

Red nodded. “ **I’m gonna keep the human here until I figure out what to do. So we need to be careful, got it?”**

Blue grinned. “Got it!”

With that he jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. Just as quickly he was back holding something in his hands.

”Here!” He handed it to Red.

” **What’s this—a _dog_ collar—?” **Red turned the crimson colored leather in his hands. 

“Yeah! Can we keep the human? Please ?? Pleaaaase?” Blue clasped his hands looking at Red pleadingly.

” **Ha** **kid** , **ya** **can’t** **just** **put** **these** **on** **people** , **they’re** **for** **pets** **an** —“ Red’s mouth curled into smile.

A wicked idea was forming in his mind.

” **Sure**..” he smiled down at his little brother.

” **We** **can** **keep** **the** **human**..”

 

 


	2. Next Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This.. chapter is a looooong time coming. I have had severe writers block. I truly hope you enjoy this chapter! Requests and ideas are welcome! Enjoy!♥️

Bright rays of sunlight upon your face woke you from the deep sleep. You groaned slightly, still half asleep—stretching out comfortably in the warm bed. Still without opening your eyes you reached, grasping the thick comforter you pulled it over yourself before rolling into a tight ball.  
You sighed deeply already feeling sleep returning, when you suddenly became aware of a noise. A slight and low noise—a soft rumbling sound. It sounded almost like a pur..could it be your cat? It was a breathing sound..

You didn’t have a cat.

Almost at once you were suddenly aware of the weight of another in the bed with you. Something or someone much larger than yourself. Your body stiffened as your eyes shot open. Mere inches from your face, was the huge head of a monster. The skeleton monster from last night, with the burning eyes. Who now even in sleep his deathly sharp teeth glittered in a cruel looking smile.

Without thinking you abruptly sat up inching as far from the creature as you could. He groaned slightly —but otherwise did not stir further. You clasped a hand tightly over your mouth, as the rest of last night came back to you You knew only three things.

1 You were still alive. _Why_ were you still alive? Why hadn’t he killed you?

The way he looked at you. With such hatred and disgust in that twisted expression.. Your body shivered in away that made you hug your knees to yourself.

2\. You weren’t dead. Therefore you were someplace in the Monster side of the city.

Again. _Why_?

And 3. Probably this was his house? And _his_ room. But why had he taken you here? Now. You were trapped somewhere on the monster side of town.

 _Dead_.

Defenseless and surrounded by monsters in the bright light of day..

_Dead. Dead. Dead. I am so dead._

You looked around the room for a means of escape. His room was.. surprisingly neat.. surprisingly normal.. He had a pretty impressive looking bookshelf against one wall in the corner.

You hadn’t figured this brute for much of a reader. Part of you wanted to know what kind of books a big scary killer like him would bother to read. You could almost scoff at the idea of him flipping through one of those books with his big boney hands.  
You slowly, inched yourself off his bed. Keeping your eyes focused on him as you did so. Feet now on the floor and standing by you could feel your body, seemingly heavy and groggy.

As if all your muscles were bruised.

 _Probably that magic that creep used on me._ You think silently, grinding your teeth again.

You’d show this fool. 

You turned towards the window. The streets looked empty, however you could tell you were too high up to try jumping or climbing down.   
You’d have to make it across the room to his bedroom door.. and then. And then what? Well.. your brain hadn’t worked out a plan more advanced than just getting as far as possible from this fucking weirdo.   
So creeping silently you began to make  your way across the floor.  
Your fingers clasped around the handle slowly, giving one last glance back at his still sleeping form before turning and opening the door.  
  
The door, luckily, opened silently.

You had it open just a few inches, just enough to peer out and around the corner.   
  
Directly across was another door, slightly ajar. From the small bit you could see into still darkened room there was another bed. Ah. So he doesn’t live alone— _ **shit**_.

Before you could look further the door closed. Looking over your shoulder he towered over you. His boney hands tapping a rhythms on the wood of the door frame he held shut with his large hand. He grinned wickedly, sensing the the fear that you couldn’t keep from your eyes.

You stood there paralyzed, sandwiched between the door and his much larger form.  
 _How?_  
How could he keep doing that?

“ **Goin’ someplace?”**  
He spoke, grin widening. That damn gold tooth gleaming down at you.   
  


You bit your lips to keep them from trembling. Why did this creep’s magic have such a hold on you? Determined to avoid his dark sockets you stare at that damn tooth instead.

” **Aww come on.. I can keep a secret Doll.”**

His hand slides down the door frame and rests lightly on your cheek.  
  


You flinch at his touch, reflexes take over and before you realize it you’ve slapped his hand away.

You can’t tell who is more shocked. Him or you. Your hand stinging from contact with his hard boney grip.   
  
“ _ **Touchy**_.” He smirks a little, rubbing his hand from the slap.

You roll your eyes. Somehow feeling a bit more relaxed.

 _Safer_.

Safer? Ha. Yeah, safe? Here? No way.

But at least he seemed to have a sense of humor.. that and you weren’t dead.

..yet.

A faint tapping on the door brought you back to reality. The door cracked open and soon a much smaller, skeleton appeared. He was dressed in blue and had a large blue handkerchief around his neck.   
  


_Great. Another one._

”Red is the human awake yet?!? Oh! Hiiii!! I see you’re awake. Hehe. Whoops.”

His voice was different than the larger skeleton whom you figured must be named ‘Red.’  
This small Skeleton who introduced himself as ‘Blue.’ And shook your hand a million times and asked a constant stream of questions was definitely different than Red.

“ **Keep it down Blue** ,” Red put a long boney finger to his mouth to keep the smaller skeleton from uttering a word further.

” **You gonna wake the others. And we don’t want that. _Right_?”**

Blue nodded.

”Oh them, they’ve already left!”

” **Left, Huh?** ”   
  


Blue nodded grinning. “Dust an’ the others won’t be home till late, said they had a meeting or somethin” 

_The others? Just how many of these fuckers are there?_

“ **So suppose you’ll be hanging round pesterin’ us all day, eh?** ” Red chuckled.   
  
“Yep!” Blue jumped up, and with that he ran out of the room.

Red just shook his head and chuckled again following Blue out the door.

If someone had told you, you would be kidnapped by monsters only to wake up and have brunch with them—you would have told them they were nuts...

But here you were. Sitting at a dining room table with a demon and his kid brother, eating pancakes.

But damn were you hungry..

..And damn, the little guy was actually a pretty good chef.

Other than the fact you were being held against your will by two monsters that had the capability to do lord knew what to you—this was nice.

Blue asked a million questions about what it was like being ‘human’ between forkfuls of pancakes. Meanwhile Red sat, hardly touching his food observing you from across the table.

You could feel him watching you. 

You tried to avoid his stare, but at one point your eyes flicker up and catch his. He looks away first.   
  


“So tell me,” you begin, trying to find your voice. “Why am I here?”

_More specifically..why haven’t you killed me yet?_

Blue stopped chewing and looked to Red who was lighting up a cigarette.

” **I dunno human. Why _are_ you here?**”

His tone came out colder than you expected. Different. More like how he sounded last night. 

 _Last night._    
  


You shudder inwardly.

_Keep your guard up.  
_

_They’re not being friendly. They’re playing with you..._

_“_ What do you mean?”

” **I think you know exactly what I mean**.”

His tone is condescending. He flicks the ash from his cigarette into his untouched plate.

Onto the breakfast that Blue had made for them.

 _Rude_.

As if hearing your inner thoughts, his mouth turns up.

 _Bastard_.

“ **Go ‘head Doll, say it.”**

_Say what?_

You glare silently across the table.

” **You think I’m disgusting huh? You think we all—is monsters, ain’t nothin but lowlife creeps huh?”**

He sneered gritting his sharp teeth.

”No.”

” **Think we’re a bunch of freaks.”**

”No.”

” **Degenerates**.”

”No.”

” **Liars**.”

” _No_.”

” _ **Killers**_.”

“NO!”

You shout standing up from your chair. Blue with a forkful still hanging in midair looked stricken, almost scared. 

Red’s smile had disappeared. His look had become a dark expressionless mask.   
  


The only sounds that filled the room, were of the distant city streets below, coming in through the kitchen’s open window.

“Just how long do you plan on keeping me here?” You managed finally.   
  


“ **I dunno.** ” Red looked thoughtful, rubbing his head with his boney palm.

  
“Why did you bring me here?”

_Why haven’t you killed me yet?_

” **I dunno. I was tryin to save you.** ”

You narrow your eyes.

_Save me?_

”What do you mean?”

Red leaned back into his chair. “ **Doesn’t matter.”** His voice cold again.

 _huh_?

” _Too_ _late_.” A sing-song voice that was neither Red’s nor Blue’s came from behind you.   
  
  


 

 

“ _Did you two really think, I wouldn’t find you out?”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
